Drink 'Em Up
by xoc13
Summary: Mixing drinks with important decisions doesn't always pan out.
1. Chapter 1

**I've noticed that there are currently a handful of fics based on events from Top Secret Twenty-One. I'm not even done reading Takedown Twenty, so with that said I'm about two books behind on the current Plum drama. **

**Anyway, this morning on my drive to work a song came up on the radio. It was stuck in my head all day and thanks to that, this idea came to mind. It'll be a three to four chapter mini story told from three different POVs.**

_**Drunk On A Plane**_**- Dierks Bentley**

_**I took two weeks vacation for the honeymoon**_

…

_**I'll try anything to drown out the pain**_

_**They all know why I'm getting drunk on a plane**_

…

_**And when we land I'll call her up and tell her to kiss my ass**_

'_**Cause hey, I'm drunk on a plane**_

"_What?" She asked, focusing those bright blue eyes on me. _

"_Nothing." I replied while I lightly slapped her thigh. A tiny smile escaped her, making my heart swell with a warm feeling. I don't know how we ended up in this position, but I like it. I like it a lot. When I invited her over to watch the game and have a few beers I didn't think it would lead to a romantic evening. It was a hot day, so I thought relaxing in front of the TV in the comfort of my air conditioned living room sounded like a great idea. We watched the game, ate pizza and drank some Coronas. Sometime after Cupcake started her second beer, she draped her legs across my lap. To show her my approval, I scooted closer until her back rested against the couch's armrest. Pinned between the couch and my body, she shifted until her ass was pressed against my left thigh and the bottom of one of her thighs brushed over my dick. She tends to get a bit horny when she drinks and she's always handsy when she's horny. _

_But it wasn't the desire and heat that turned this night special. No, it was the fact that it's been an eternity since we've been like this. Just the two of us, alone and on the couch. "Marry me, Cupcake." I was almost certain it wasn't the alcohol talking. It is times like these that make me believe that we could make marriage work. _

_Stephanie giggled, rubbing her thighs together and making her tiny spandex shorts rise up just the tiniest bit. _

_Snapping my gaze back up, I leaned closer to her face. "I'm serious."_

"_You don't even have a ring." Slapping my chest playfully, she waved my impromptu proposal aside. _

"_I do." _

_The confession seemed to sober her up, making her eyes darken ever so slightly. "Really?" _

_I nodded. I don't even know why, but I bought it a few months ago while I was in Newark visiting an old buddy of mine. I went with him to a jewelry store so he could buy his wife a gift for their anniversary. We were waiting for a sales rep when one ring caught my eye. It's nothing extravagant, just a square cut diamond on a white gold band. It was simply beautiful, just like her, so before I could give it much thought I made the purchase. "Come on." I scooped her up, rising to my feet and brought her up with me._

"_Joe!" She squealed as I dashed up the steps, her arms automatically looping around my neck. I was slightly out of breath by the time we bounced on my bed, but I didn't care. _

"_Take a look at this, Cupcake." I said on a grin as I reached over to the nightstand. As soon as my fingers found the small velvet box, I snatched my arm back. _

"_Joe." Her eyes were trained on the ring and surprise evident in her facial expression. Before I realized what I was doing, I slipped the ring on the appropriate finger and fused my lips with hers. _

My eyes snapped open when I sensed someone at my side. "Thanks." I took the drink from the stewardess as I flashed her my best charming grin. When a slight flush rose from her collar up to her neck and cheeks, I knew my old smile could still do the trick. I nodded at her when she walked away, taking a glorious sip of alcohol.

"Business or pleasure?" I heard a velvety smooth voice ask from my left. From the corner of my eye, I catalogued the blond sitting on the seat across from the aisle. She was wearing a short, flowing skirt and a button blouse that seemed almost painted on her. Her breasts looked round and firm. Those fucking high heels made her toned legs seem like they went on forever. And sure, she had a pretty face.

The morning after I gave Stephanie the ring, I made arrangements for our wedding and honeymoon. We'd settled on getting married in Atlantic City, just the two of us. We'd call up her family and mine on the way to the airport to break the news. A couple weeks enjoying a beautiful Mexican beach with a loved one seemed like the perfect way to top off the plan. Yeah, it all sounded great in my head. Stephanie never gave any sign that she didn't want to do it. It wasn't up until she put the pen down at the last moment and turned to look at me, that _I knew _it wasn't going to happen. With just one look, no words needed, she told me everything I needed to know. The whole marriage thing was nothing but a stupid fantasy. I woke from the dream and as soon as that pen slipped her fingers I was snapped back to reality.

"Pleasure." I answered the blond. Everything was already paid for, so I decided to hell with it and boarded the plane alone. Time and distance from a certain blue eyed brunette with wild curls couldn't hurt.

The blond's eyes sparkled as a wicked smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "That's what I thought." Her smile grew as she cocked her head towards my drink.

"Yup." I said, taking a generous gulp.

Blondie stood, pretended to stumble and took the opportunity to run her left hand up my thigh. My cock certainly enjoyed the touch, because it twitched in anticipation. Very minutely, she cocked her head for me to follow. She walked away as I gulped the last of my drink. As I stood and made my way down the aisle, I realized that maybe this trip won't suck after all. I once heard that things happen for a reason. Maybe they're right.

"Hey." She was facing the mirror when I slipped in. I nodded as I closed and locked the door. Without a word, she brushed her ass into my groin as she shifted slightly. Bracing her hands on the door and ass perked up, Blondie was ready for a quickie. And quick it was going to be. It's been a while since I've fucked a total stranger and somehow it feels right that it would happen now.

I didn't want to kiss her. This wasn't about love or tenderness. Had things gone according to plan, Stephanie would have been on the seat next to me and clocking in to the Mile High club would have been fun and sexy. But as it is right now, it's all about feeling good. Rolling on the condom and checking her readiness was nothing but a mechanical motion.

I took her from behind, hard and fast. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was completely focused on my own pleasure. I wasn't a dick either, but as soon as she got her orgasm I sought my own. One thrust, two thrusts later I came. Ooohh, it felt good. _So fucking good._

After disposing of the used condom and cleaning up, I exited the restroom without turning back. I walked to my seat and sat down, immediately closing my eyes. The plane hasn't even landed and I'm already having a good time. Grinning, I threw my head back and took a deep breath.


	2. Confusion

**Thanks for giving this short one a chance. **

**My mother had surgery today and while I was sitting in the waiting room for a long six hours, I got to reading Takedown Twenty and got almost to the end. Let's just say I like it, but I'm really disappointed with the fact that the whole Morelli-Stephanie-Ranger triangle has yet to be resolved. One or the other or neither. You know I'm a Babe (even more so after Ranger jumped off a bridge to save her), but I think she has to choose once and for all. **

**Anyway, I chose three songs that go perfectly with this chapter and the next. I think they set the stage perfectly;) **

**Bartender- Lady Antebellum**

_**Come on he ain't worth the pain**_

_**Do what you gotta do to forget his name**_

_**Now there's just one thing left for me to do**_

_**Check the mirror one last time and kiss the past goodbye**_

_**What I'm really needin' now is a double shot of crown**_

_**Chase that disco ball around 'til I don't remember**_

_**Go until they cut me off**_

_**Wanna get a little lost in the noise, in the lights**_

_**Hey bartender**_

_**Pour 'em hot tonight 'til the party and the music and the truth collide**_

_**Bring it 'til his memory fades away**_

**Y Te Vas (And you leave)- Banda Carnaval**

_**Y no hay marcha atras (there's no going back)**_

_**Y cuando estoy a medio paso de olvidarte (and when I'm a step away from forgetting you)**_

_**Vienes me illusionas, me confundes y te vas (you string me along, confuse me and then you leave)**_

**Huele a Peligro (Smells like danger)- Arrolladora Banda Limon**

_**Ese abrazo que nos damos los dos cuando nos saludamos (that hug we share in greeting)**_

_**Ese beso que se escapa de mi cuando nos encontramos (that kiss that escapes me when we meet)**_

_**Huele a peligro (smells like danger)**_

_**Estar contigo (being with you)**_

_**Existe un algo entre los dos (there's something between us)**_

_**Esa manera de sentir que no es de amigos (a feeling that isn't friend-like)**_

_**Que pensamos que la gente esta ciega (we think people are blind)**_

_**Que al fin la engañamos (we think we fooled them/everyone)**_

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. The Plum universe belongs to JE and the songs to their respective owners.**

I was nursing an empty margarita glass when she finally joined me. "Hey." I greeted my best friend with a small finger wave as she sat on the bar stool next to mine.

"Stephanie." Mary Lou signaled the bartender, ordering a shot of tequila. I raised my eyebrows at her. Mary Lou is a beer kind of gal and on top of that she doesn't drink on a regular basis. She shrugged in response. "I have a feeling this conversation is going to be _deep_."

Snorting out a laugh, I nodded in agreement. "I don't even know where to start." I blew out a sigh, releasing some of the tension I was harboring.

"The beginning?" Mary Lou offered as she sipped her tequila. Like I said, she doesn't drink much. "You know what?" Shaking her head, she downed her shot before ordering another. "Just skip to the important and confusing part."

I nodded and blew out another sigh. "Joe asked me to marry him." An involuntary grimace escaped. "Well, it was more like he _stated_ it." It was Mary Lou's turn to give me the raised eyebrows look. "I don't know. We were living in the moment and it all sounded great." So fuckin' great. I told her about the plan that involved getting married and letting our families know on our way to the airport. The conjuring of said plan happened very spontaneously after Joe and I had some beers. A red flag should have popped up when I awoke the morning after with a slight hangover.

"So you're Mrs. Joe Morelli now?" To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

Shaking my head, I continued. "But when it really came down to it I…" I had to clear my throat before the words could come out. "I _couldn't _do it."

"Really?!" Her shriek made heads turn our way. Thankfully, it wasn't happy hour yet so there was only a handful of people scattered about in the dim lighted bar.

"Yes." Just when I was about to make our relationship official, like really official, a cold shiver swept through me. I felt it from the top of my head down to my toes. I broke out in goose bumps and I felt like I was going to be sick. When I looked at Morelli, without a word he understood. A wave of emotions flashed across his face, but before I could catalogue each one he was gone.

"Who knew about it?" Mary Lou asked as she switched to Coke, leaving her second tequila untouched.

"Just us."

"Where is he?"

I shrugged. "He didn't say where he was going." To be honest it's not like I went after him. I just figured we were irreparably broken. How do you go back after you're about to get married, but at the last minute you back out? There's no going back, right? Especially when I so very clearly demonstrated how much I 'really' wanted the commitment.

"Well, unless he spills the beans no one is going to know." She said that at least I wouldn't have to deal with the annoyed Burg grapevine gossip and calls yet.

"Huh." Cocking my head to the side, I considered her words and quickly came to the conclusion that she was right. At least I'll be able to be miserable and lonely in peace.

"Come on." Mary Lou dropped some cash between our glasses and stood. "Let's get out of here."

It wasn't like I had much to do, so I nodded and followed her lead. I shadowed her in silence until we reached the side of her navy blue minivan. As I waited for her to angle in and unlock the door for me, I couldn't help but noticing the booster seats in the back. A few toys had taken permanent residence on the seats.

Another small shudder coursed through me as a domestic image of me as Mrs. Joe Morelli came to mind. Uhm, no. "Can you drive?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Yes." Mary Lou replied, turning the key in the ignition and backing out of the parking space.

"Kay." I murmured as I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window. My brain seemed to be working at maximum capacity, a million thoughts swirling through my mind simultaneously. In retrospect, I guess I should have paid closer attention to the signs. Perhaps the loudest warning call presented itself in the form of a dream this very morning. A very naughty and heated dream, mind you, starring a certain tall, dark and handsome someone.

"_Babe." He was standing in front of me in nothing but a pair of silky black boxers. Even in the dim light of the bedroom his toned body was visible to my hungry, lusty gaze. His silhouette hinted at his body's muscular perfection. My palms itched to touch every crevice defining his muscles while my doo-dah pulsed with want and excitement. _

"_Hi." I breathed against his lips before kissing him. The kiss started out soft and slow when my lips pressed against his, but it quickly escalated when he opened his mouth. I took that as an invitation to play and deepened the kiss, my tongue immediately tangling with his. We kissed until I felt like I would combust. I broke the kiss and we both fought to catch some air. It only took a moment for the oxygen to take effect, helping me return my attention to the man before me._

In my dream I licked, nipped and kissed every inch of Ranger's body. And when I say every inch, I mean _every long and thick inch_ of him. I must have been moaning and thrashing in my sleep, because warm, wet kisses awoke me from the very erotic dream I was having. The kisses along my jaw, throat and chest led to large, strong hands skimming down my torso before his fingers stroked me through my underwear. My body was already heated from the dream and it flowed with his initiative. It wasn't until his thick erection slipped inside me and he groaned in agreement with the pleasure that I realized that not only had I shifted from realities, but also lovers. What was magical, lustful and playful all at once in the dream was replaced by a hurried, fast-paced carnal encounter.

"Oh boy." I groaned. The memory of this morning's wake-up call should have done exactly that: wake me up before it got too far. God, I was an idiot for following along. I guess I was blinded by the fact that Morelli and I had been on very good terms for a good while now. When he brought up marriage all was well between us and I couldn't really believe that for once we were both on the _same page_.

"Are you okay?" My bff asked, shooting me a quick sideways glance as she slowed to a stop in traffic.

"Yup." I muttered, realizing how much fault I had in this fiasco.

"You now what?" Mary Lou gave me her best cheery tone, in hopes that it would cheer me up. "Let's have a ladies night." She said I had to forget about him.

"Who?" I'm not sure if she was referring to Morelli or Ranger or both.

"Look, Joe is out of the picture." She said that whether I liked it or not, it was most definitely over. "Despite your weird on again off again deal, I doubt that after this you two can go back."

I nodded, because she was right. "You're right."

"Now, on this whole Ranger business…" She snuck another one of those quick glances my way before refocusing her gaze on the road. "This is your moment to figure out and decided what he's going to be. If he's the one or not, you need to settle the last side of the love triangle one and for all."

"Yeah." She was right. I always knew I wouldn't be able to have both forever. It was selfish and while we're at it, it might have been a bit slutty too. Sometime during all this mess, it dawned on me that one day I'd have to choose. One or the other or neither. I also knew that someone was going to lose and that regardless of which guy got the girl, I'd be the biggest loser of the three. The reason I put that decision on the backburner for so long was because I knew I would also lose a part of me with him forever. Either way, no matter what outcome, I've been fucked all along. "Call the girls." I broke the silence and told Mary Lou to get in contact with Lula and Connie. "I wanna forget."

**And if you didn't figure out from the Spanish lyrics, the next POV will be Ranger's;)**


	3. Lost

**Thanks for the support on this short arc. As promised here's Ranger's POV. I decided to show a different side of Ranger for this one. And there will probably be one or two more chaps to close off this arc;)**

**To continue with the song themes, I felt this one was perfect for Ranger in this chapter.**

**Beautiful Mess-Diamond Rio**

_**Going out of my mind these days,**_

_**Like I'm walkin' round in a haze.**_

_**I can't think straight, I can't concentrate.**_

_**What a beautiful mess!**_

_**What a beautiful mess I'm in.**_

_**Spendin' all my time with you**_

_**What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in. **_

'_**Cos I can't get enough, **_

_**Can't stop the hunger for your love.**_

_**I'm losing my mind, I swear. **_

_**It might be the death of me, but I don't care.**_

_**Is it your eyes? Is it your smile?**_

_**All I know is that you're driving me wild. **_

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE and the songs to their respective owners.**

_Slow, take it slow. One step at a time. _I mentally chanted as I approached the black Rangeman SUV waiting for me at the loading zone. Tank was behind the wheel and despite the fact that I trust him with my life, I gave him no indication that I was hurting. After tossing my small duffle bag in the back seat, I awkwardly angled inside the vehicle before settling in the front passenger seat.

My second in command shot me a pointed look before he eased into traffic.

"What?" I growled at Tank, before shooting him an annoyed glare.

His massive shoulders lifted in a miniscule shrug. "You should have waited." Apparently Bobby passed instructions to my second in command to keep an eye on me.

"I can do deskwork the same here." The Miami office is flowing flawlessly, my daughter is on vacation with her family, so there was no reason to stay behind. Okay, I had one powerful reason to get my ass back to Trenton as soon as I could. It's been almost eight weeks since I last saw Babe. Thanks to the knee injury I sustained on my last takedown, I've had lots of time to think during my 'down' phase. In short, I was going crazy not being able to be out on the field. And the lack of activity got me thinking about Babe 24/7. I've been itching to know what she's been up to, what kind of mess she could have probably unknowingly stumbled into or simply know if she's safe. Sure, I could've called her, but I've never really been a phone kind of guy.

"Hmmm." Tank half sighed, half grunted as he dropped the lecture. He knows me well. He's an intelligent and wise guy, smart enough to know that he wasn't going to change my mind.

We rode in silence and the longer I was seated in the vehicle, the more discomfort I felt. The hinged knee brace and cane offer support and allow me to be ambulatory throughout the healing process, but they don't make the discomfort any less frustrating.

When we were about five minutes away from Rangeman Tank's cell phone vibrated on the console between us. As he slowed to a stop at a red light, he answered the call on speaker.

"Shit just got real, man." Lester's voice was hurried, frantic even.

I raised my right eyebrow in question. Lester obviously couldn't see me through the phone and Tank just shrugged. "Santos." Tank's tone was calm, though his patience seemed to be more fragile than usual. It seems I'm not the only one who's hand a shitty time lately.

"Cal and I tailed our man to Atlantic City." Lester briefly recounted the events that led to a 'major' discovery. Tank grunted his acknowledgement, prompting Les to continue as the light changed to green for us. "I spotted Beautiful and Morelli…" There was a short, heavy silence before he dropped the bomb. "They're here to get married." Lester's voiced died down to a whisper as if he thought that saying the words out loud would make the situation more real.

"Positive?" Tank sounded incredulous.

I felt frozen in place. Babe's getting married. To Morelli. She's going to be Mrs. Joe Morelli. My insides twisted in a painful knot. At least, it felt that way. Even though deep down I've always known that she's going to choose him in the end, the thought of losing her forever never failed to make me sick.

"Yes." Les sighed. "Ranger's not in town, but I still feel like I should do something, you know?"

Again, Tank grunted, but this time he shot me a quick questioning glance. He was waiting for me to say something. It was my call. With one word I could have the guys barge in and interrupt, buying me time. It would be selfish, but I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't tempted to give the order. In real time, I must have debated decision for far too long because Tank made the call for me. He took my silence to mean what it wasn't: that I'd given up.

"Get back to your assignment." Lester accepted the order without further protest and hung up.

I lost her. That's it. It's endgame for us. There would be no more stolen kisses or available opportunities. Over. Our story ended before it even began.

I was so engulfed with my private thoughts that I didn't even realize we were at Rangeman until Tank parked the SUV and cut the engine.

Before he had the chance to offer his opinion, I got out of the SUV and slowly made my way towards the elevator. As I rode the elevator up to the seventh floor I realized I'd left my duffle bag behind, but I quickly decided I didn't really care. It wasn't important. Babe's important. She's been important from the first moment I laid on eyes on her.

As soon as I was inside my apartment and the front door clicked shut, the heaviness on my chest became too overwhelming. Tears I've held back for what feels like a lifetime escaped. My emotions ran unchecked for several moments until I clenched my jaw, willing the tears away.

I flopped on the couch, too tired to walk to my bedroom. Perhaps Bobby and Tank were right. Traveling wasn't such a great idea. And of course my luck would have it that the exact day I get back Babe decides to marry her on again, off again boyfriend.

"FUCK!" I felt like I should do something, but I didn't know what. Throwing my head back, I took a deep calming breath.

S&R

_I kicked her front door open, not wanting to waste time picking the lock. Pain traveled up my left leg, but I ignored it. Several long strides left me standing at her bedroom's doorway. She had her back to me and I watched in silence as she finished adding the last touches to her makeup. _

"_Babe." I murmured her name softly, so as not to startle her. _

"_Ranger?" Turning to face me, Babe's blue eyes darkened when she saw me. _

_She was dressed in a simple white dress, complete with a veil. Oh, yeah. She's getting married. To Morelli. "Babe." This time I gritted out my name for her, refusing to believe that this was the end for us._

"_You have to go." She said to me, eyes darting towards the clock on her nightstand. _

"_No." I shook my head, refusing to accept the fact that she was getting married to him. _

"_Morelli is on his way…" She trailed off, again checking the time. _

"_Babe." Two quick steps brought us face to face. I cupped her cheeks and shook my head again. It seems I've been doing that a lot lately. "Don't." I whispered just before my lips pressed against hers. She tensed and didn't kiss back. _

"_Cupcake, it's time." Morelli appeared out of thin air, offering his hand to her. Babe took it, slipping out of my hold._

"No!" My shout reverberated in the silence, waking me from the dream. Breathing heavy, I assessed my surroundings. Quickly, I came to the realization that I was in the apartment at Haywood. Apparently, I dozed off on the couch.

And just as it all came rushing back to me, the phone rang. With a sigh, I answered. "Yo."

"Dude, she didn't do it." Lester informed.

"What?" I guess the guys know I'm back in town.

"Stephanie!" Lester clarified. "She didn't go through with the marriage."

_Babe didn't get married! _


End file.
